


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxious Jeremy Heere, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, I suppose, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Jeremy Heere Loves Michael Mell, Living Together, M/M, Michael Mell Loves Jeremy Heere, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Some Plot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, They love each other, Yes this is smut, consent is really important to me if you cant tell, i mean as always, jeremy works in a library, of course, some people on this site really dont believe sex can be loving and consensual and its shows, the pacing is a little weird because im bad at this, they are adults of course, you kinda have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Jeremy just wants to relax with his boyfriend. So that exactly what he does.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing smut without having a breakdown so, bare with me? All criticism is very welcome!

Jeremy groaned as he shut the door of the apartment. He hung his cardigan up and set his bag by the door before plopping down on the couch. 

“You okay?” Michael asked, pausing his movie on the TV. 

“Yeahhh, I just didn’t get as much done on my book as I wanted. It was really busy. Lots of talking.”

Michael frowned. “Awhhh, baby. That suckssss,” He teased gently, opening his arms to Jeremy. 

Jeremy huffed, scooting over to lean against Michael. “Don’t taunt me, Mell.” 

Michael laughed. “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I just wanna lay with you for a while, if that’s okay? You can keep watching your thing if you want. Just forget I’m even here.”

Michael nodded. “Okay. I definitely won’t be forgetting you’re here though, gorgeous.”

Jeremy took off his lanyard and set it on the coffee table as Michael laid down across the couch, his head on the arm like a pillow.

He opened his arms again and Jeremy laid down against him. They fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Michael rested his chin on the top of Jeremy’s head and reached for the remote to resume his movie. It was some new documentary on Netflix that they hadn’t watched yet.  _ Apparently  _ Michael decided to watch it on his own. 

Jeremy sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Michael hummed, a hand wandering absently over his hip to rest on his stomach, wrapping Jeremy in a gentle hold. Jeremy smiled softly.

A comfortable silence draped over them, like a warm blanket on a winter's day. Jeremy let himself drift off, not enough to be asleep, but enough. 

“You’re still really tense…” Michael mumbled, kissing the top of Jeremy’s head. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked again.

Jeremy shrugged. “I’m okay, just a lot of talking… stressed me out…”

Michael nodded, moving his hands under Jeremy’s shirt slowly, leaving Jeremy enough time and room to move away. “Is that okay?” He asked, lightly trailing his fingers over Jeremy’s stomach. 

Jeremy hummed, nodding. “Yeah, I don’t mind. Feels nice.” 

Michael kissed the back of Jeremy’s neck carefully, drawing little hearts into the soft skin of his stomach and hips. 

Jeremy hummed again contently, leaning his head back on Michael’s shoulder. “Love you…” 

“Love you too, Jer.” Michael kissed his cheek, making the lanky man grin. 

“Love you more,” Jeremy retorted, turning his head to kiss Michael’s cheek. 

“That’s impossible,” Michael stated, moving down to Jeremy’s neck. “Is it okay if I kiss you here?” 

Jeremy nodded, whining quietly as Michael pressed kisses up and down his jaw and neck. 

“Can I leave any marks?” Michael asked.

“Only ones I can cover.” 

“M’kay.” Michael bit lightly at the junction of his neck, and Jeremy smiled, leaning his head sideways a bit to give Michael more area to work with. 

Michael trailed his hands up, towards Jeremy’s chest. He paused, glancing at Jeremy. “Can I-“

“Yeah, it’s fine, go ahead,” Jeremy answered. It was so nice that Michael asked and made sure he’s okay, but damn. Not that Jeremy didn’t appreciate it, he definitely 100% did. It was nice that Michael took his limits into consideration, even just with kissing. 

Michael’s hands wandered over Jeremy’s chest, his shirt riding up slightly. “Could you take this off?” Michael asked, lifting his arm so Jeremy could sit up.

Jeremy nodded, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. He glanced at the TV as Michael sat up. The movie ended a long time ago.

Michael gently kissed Jeremy’s shoulder, moving slowly across to his neck. Jeremy sighed, finally relaxing as Michael dragged his hands over his back. Michael worked his hands over his back slowly, trying to ease away any residing tenseness. At the same time, he kissed up and down Jeremy’s neck and shoulders, then over his shoulder blades. 

“You’re perfect,” He whispered, moving to be flush against Jeremy again, trailing his hands over his stomach and chest. “Absolutely perfect.”

Jeremy scoffed, still smiling nonetheless. “Alright, Michael. If you say so.” 

Michael bit a sensitive spot on Jeremy’s neck softly, relishing in the quiet whimper from Jeremy. “I do say so.”

“Hah, well.” Jeremy let out a short breath. “I’ll take your word for it then.”

Michael’s fingers danced over Jeremy’s waistband for a moment before retreating back up to his chest. “I love you.” Michael carefully went to work on his neck, leaving marks across what his t-shirt and cardigan would cover. 

“I love you…” Jeremy parroted, relaxing against Michael’s chest. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“You deserve someone better.” 

“There’s no one better. You’re the best.” 

Micheal kissed his way back up to Jeremy’s jaw as he ran his hands down to Jeremy’s hips. “Turn around so I can kiss you?” 

Jeremy nodded and turned, beaming at Michael. He scooted closer, playing with the hem of Michael’s shirt. Michael gently connected their lips, going slow and soft at first, not wanting to go too far if Jeremy didn’t want to. 

Jeremy pulled away, slipping his hands under Michael’s shirt and wiggling his eyebrows. “Off?”

Michael grinned, pulling his shirt over his head with a nod. His glasses slipped forward, nearly coming off with his shirt. Jeremy took them off, carefully setting them on the coffee table. 

“Kiss me harder?” Jeremy asked, turning to face him again. Michael nodded, happy to oblige. He pressed his lips against Jeremy’s, much harder this time. Jeremy’s hands lifted, one going into Michael’s hair and the other to Michael’s cheek. 

Michael’s hands took their place at Jeremy’s waist, tracing small circles over his hips. He separated his lips slightly as Jeremy did, leaning forward as Jeremy leaned back. Jeremy kept leaning back until he was laying down, Michael hovering over him. 

“What do you want?” Michael asked, hands on either side of Jeremy’s head holding him up. 

“Lay on me?” Jeremy asked, a bit shyly. It wasn’t a new request, but Jeremy still felt that it was a bit… strange. He liked the weight of Michael over him, it was calming.  _ Sensory.  _ Michael has said quietly the first time he asked, when they were just kids. Maybe 13.  _ It’s a sensory thing. Like a weighted blanket. I read an article about it _ .

Michael nodded, carefully settling over Jeremy. He could feel how hard he was through his pants, and he was sure Jeremy could feel him too. 

Jeremy let out a long breath, relaxing as Michael absently traced his fingers over his chest. Michael kissed his collarbone, letting his teeth scrape over it, earning a whine from Jeremy.

Michael smiled at him fondly, kissing and biting across his collarbones. 

Jeremy hummed as Michael worked his way back up, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Jeremy reciprocated with a much more passionate (and, albeit sloppy) kiss, taking Michael’s face in his hands. “Kiss me like you mean it, Mell.”

Michael wiggled his eyebrows, threading his fingers through Jeremy’s hair as he lowered his head to kiss him again. Jeremy pushed upwards, one hand falling to the back of Michael’s neck. 

When Michael pulled away, Jeremy was breathless and his face and neck had a dark red glow. 

Michael sunk down, kissing Jeremy's chest and stomach. “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,” He mumbled, his hand trailing down Jeremy’s thigh. “Is that okay?” 

Jeremy nodded, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch as Michael kissed his hips and the waistband of his pants. “I can- I can take those off, you know?” 

“Only if you want to.” Michael traced his thumb over the waistband, over where his boxers showed a bit over his pants. 

“Only if it’s alright with you.”

“Having you pantsless is always alright with me.”

Jeremy laughed as Michael unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them. “Wait-“

Michael stopped, looking up at Jeremy in concern. “We don’t have to if-“ 

“No, no. I just… well, can we not do this out here? I mean- anywhere with you is just dandy but-“

“To the bedroom?” 

“Exactly.” 

Michael scooped Jeremy up, making him squeal and tuck his face into the crook of Michael’s neck. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you-“ He mumbled, tightly holding onto Michael.

Michael shakily carried Jeremy to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He set Jeremy down on the bed, laughing and kissing his forehead. “You’re so cute.”

Jeremy took the opportunity to kiss Michael’s chest and neck, the tan man melting as Jeremy gently rasped his teeth against his neck. “Jer, I…” 

Jeremy smirked, pulling Michael onto the bed with him. “Okay?” 

“Yes,” Michael answered in a breath, letting Jeremy leave tiny bites across his skin. Not enough to leave a mark, even overnight, but definitely enough to make Michael feel hazy.

Michael huffed, his hands settling on Jeremy’s thighs again as he closed his eyes. “Jesus, Jer…” 

Jeremy smiled, running a hand through his hair and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Michael brought a hand up to his cheek, pulling him into a deeper kiss. 

Jeremy laid back so Michael was once again over him, and Michael began slowing kissing down his chest. “These still good to go?” He asked, a hand at Jeremy’s waistband. 

Jeremy nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Michael pulled Jeremy’s pants off, tossing them over to the hamper. He missed, they fell on the floor just beside it. 

Jeremy laughed softly, leaning up on his elbow to kiss Michael. Michael smiled into the kiss, his hand hovering just over the bulge in Jeremy’s boxers. “Can I-“

“Yes. Please.”

Michael palmed Jeremy through his underwear, and Jeremy moaned against Michael’s lips, pushing up into his hand. Michael smiled, kissing his neck. “You’re so pretty,” He whispered. “So pretty.” 

Jeremy keened, his hands on Michael’s shoulders as he laid back. “I- Micha-“

“Hmm?” Michael added a bit more pressure, threading his free hand through Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy let out a wanton noise. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, Jer. Love you so much, you’re the best in the world.” Michael slipped his hand into Jeremy’s boxers, making the lanky man groan, his voice going up an octave. 

“Please, please, Michael, keep going?” 

“You’re so beautiful. You’re so amazing. You’re the best, I love you,” Michael rambled. Jeremy covered his mouth, letting out a muffled moan as he shuddered. 

“I’m close- I- Micha-“ 

“It’s alright, whenever you’re ready.” 

Jeremy panted, arching off the bed slightly at a particularly good stroke. “Michael, Michael-“ 

Jeremy came, moaning loudly through his hand. Michael worked him through it, until Jeremy’s other hand fell from his shoulder to push Michael away. 

Michael smiled, running his hand through Jeremy’s hair slowly as he caught his breath. “Oh my gosh… thank you,” He mumbled as Michael slipped his boxers off, tossing them into the hamper. 

“I’ll be right back, stay there.” 

“Wait, what about you?” Jeremy asked before Michael could get out the door. 

“It’s alright,” He answered, retreating into the bathroom. Jeremy heard the shower start and smiled blissfully. 

“I’m back,” Michael announced, kissing Jeremy gently and scooping him up again. “Let’s get clean, okay?” 

Jeremy nodded, letting Michael carry him to the shower. “Get in with me?” He asked, eyeing the tent in Michael’s pants. “Let me help?” 

Michael sighed. “Alright.” 

Michael let Jeremy get in first, then slipped off his pants and boxers and got in with him. Jeremy stood under the water, letting the water wash away anything left on him. 

Michael hummed, closing the shower door and kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “Love you.” 

“I love you more,” Jeremy responded, tilting his head back to get his hair wet. There were small marks all across his chest and shoulders. Michael felt proud that he was the one allowed to put them there. 

Jeremy moved aside, letting Michael take his place under the water. He stayed close though, gently letting his hands wander over Michael’s back. “Okay?” He asked when Michael turned around to face him. 

“Mhmm,” Michael hummed, closing his eyes. 

Jeremy trailed his hand down Michael’s chest and stomach, stopping at his waist. “Can I? Return the favor, I mean?” 

“If you want to. Don’t feel like you have to though, obviously.” 

“Oh, I want to,” Jeremy whispered lowly, his hand moving over Michael’s dick. “I definitely want to.” 

Michael whined as Jeremy took hold of him, stroking slowly. “Jer- Jesus-“ 

Jeremy hummed, kissing Michael’s neck. Warm water fell over both of them as Jeremy sped up, Michael practically melting against him. “Jeremy, you are something else.” He mumbled, breath fanning over Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“You are so, so beautiful,” Jeremy whispered, twisting his wrist slightly, making Michael moan quietly. 

“No, you- hah-“ Michael chuckled, pushing up against Jeremy’s hand. “Please-“ 

“Whenever you want, dear,” Jeremy whispered, sucking a mark into the crook of his neck. “Go ahead.” 

Michael arched against him, a mantra of “Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy,” falling from his lips as he came. Jeremy took his hand away, using his arms in favor of making sure Michael didn’t slip and fall and break his ass. That would suck, big time. 

“I’m here, right here,” Jeremy mumbled, holding Michael close as the warm water washed everything away.

“I love you, Jeremy. I love you.” Michael kissed him gently, whining when Jeremy pulled away. 

Jeremy took the soap and squeezed some into a washcloth. “May I?”

Michael nodded and turned around, letting Jeremy scrub the washcloth over his body. “What did you do today, Micha?” Jeremy asked, motioning for Michael to turn around again. 

“When I got home I made pancakes for lunch.”

“Sounds yummy.” Jeremy rinsed out the washcloth and put more soap on it, handing it to Michael. “What else?” 

“I just watched some TV is all,” Michael said, taking the washcloth as Jeremy took his place under the water. “What about you?” 

Jeremy faced Michael, letting him wash his front first. “Listened to Nina read to the kids, then it got busy so I was just checking books in and out all day. Kinda boring, kinda stressful.” 

Michael turned him around, tracing his fingers over the lightning-esque scars that spanned Jeremy’s back.

They started at the base of his spine and spread out, reaching his shoulders and around his sides. There were some on his wrists as well, which he had a harder time dealing with. They were much fainter, but they reminded him each day, each time he looked down, what he’d done. Those were a faint blue, and very thin. They ended just under his elbow. The ones on his back were an angry purplish red. They were raised and bumpy. Jeremy usually couldn’t see them, but Michael saw them quite often. 

Michael kissed the end on one of the many branches softly before scrubbing his back with soap. 

“At least you’re not stressed now, right?” Michael asked, grabbing the shampoo as the water washed away the soap on them both. 

“Yeah, you helped with that.” Jeremy smiled, sighing as Michael ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m glad.” Michael scratched Jeremy’s scalp, massaging the shampoo into his hair. “I’m glad I could help.” 

Jeremy smiled, turning and looking down at Michael as he rinsed out his hair. “You can always help,” He said, kissing Michael’s forehead. 

Jeremy scrubbed the shampoo into Michael’s hair, letting Michael take his place again under the water as he got out to dry off. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asked, handing the towel to Michael. He ran a comb through his hair, trying to tame the wet curls into some sort of order. 

Michael shrugged. “I dunno, whatever you want I’m down for, I guess?” 

Jeremy shrugged. “I don’t care. Should we just heat up something?” 

“That works for me,” Michael responded, opening the door to toss the towel in the hamper. 

Jeremy picked up their clothes, throwing them into the hamper as well. He opened the dresser, tossing some clean boxers at Michael. Michael slipped them on, watching as Jeremy pulled on shorts and an old t-shirt. Michael grinned, grabbing sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Jeremy smiled as he felt Michael’s arms wrap around him from behind. “You’re perfect,” Michael whispered. 

Jeremy hummed, shaking his head slightly. “Thank you, but I’m not.” He leaned into Michael’s hold, closing his eyes. “Guh, I’m tired.” 

“Let’s just do something easy and go to bed early then,” Michael suggested, swaying slightly to a slow beat. Jeremy let his hands settle over Michael’s arms, swaying with him. 

Michael tucked his head into the crook of Jeremy’s neck, pressing light kisses there. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Jeremy whispered, leaning his head to the side. Michael took advantage of the extra room, kissing up to his jaw. “If you keep this up we might have to go again and I definitely don’t think I have the energy for that,” Jeremy mumbled.

Michael giggled, letting go of Jeremy. “I’ll heat up dinner if you start the wash for the sheets and stuff?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Works for me.”

Michael walked out to the kitchen as Jeremy began stripping the bed, grabbing the laundry hamper too. “Might as well get some of the clothes done,” He mumbled to himself, dragging the hamper behind him as he went out to the hallway. He opened the closet where the washer and dryer were and dumped the armful of sheets, blankets, and pillow cases in with a few tide pods. He started it up, put the basket of clothes on top for later, and shut the door. 

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Michael putting a tupperware of spaghetti from the night before in the microwave. He noticed Michael was wearing his glasses again. Jeremy grabbed some cups, filling them with Pepsi and ice. He set them on the coffee table, looking up as Michael brought out the spaghetti on little plates. He smiled, moving his lanyard over where his cardigan was. 

Michael settled on the couch, taking a bite of strangely cold-warm spaghetti as Jeremy plopped down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, Jeremy dozing off on Michael’s shoulder, only to jerk awake and take another bite. 

“Finish up and we’ll go lay down, okay?” Michael set his empty plate aside and wrapped an arm around Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded, clearing his plate and picking up Michael’s. Michael grabbed the cups and followed Jeremy to the dishwasher, dumping the ice in the sink. He stuck the cups in as Jeremy rinsed off the plates, taking them from him to put in the washer. Jeremy tossed in a little dishwasher pod and shut the door, starting it now so they’d have clean dishes in the morning. 

Michael made his way to the bedroom as Jeremy turned off the lights in the apartment. Michael opened the bedroom closet and pulled out a fresh set of sheets. They had two sets so they could use one and clean the other. It was convenient. Jeremy came in behind him once he was sure all the lights were off, helping him stretch the sheet over the bed. They shoved their pillows into the cases and flung the blanket over everything. 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Michael asked, getting under the covers and holding them up for Jeremy. 

“Yeah, you?” Jeremy got under, opening his arms to Michael.

“Yeah, in the afternoon.” Michael slipped off his glasses and flicked off the lamp, leaving them in the dark. 

Jeremy bit his lip, sighing in relief when he felt Michael settle in his arms. “Love you,” He mumbled, kissing Michael’s temple (or what he thought was Michael’s temple). 

“Love you too, Jer.” Michael smiled as Jeremy pulled him closer. The lanky man tucked his longer legs up under Michael’s, burying his face in the crook of his neck. They fit together perfectly. 

Michael felt Jeremy relaxed against him as he drifted off. Michael sighed, letting himself drift off as well. 

Things were alright, if only for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you <3 i really appreciate all comments and criticism! The title (Relief) is tentative. I couldn't think of another atm, but if anyone has a better suggestion, im all ears!


End file.
